Unrequited
by ImpactRed520
Summary: Spinoff from 'Gabriella's not so Better Half.' RyanCentric, give it a chance ppl, a story about good old unrequited love. Read it.
1. My Way

Hello everybody, I'm back with a new story. This one is going to kinda be like the oneshot I wrote with larabaybee. (If you haven't read it, you should go kill yourself… or read it cause she did an awesome job with it. I guess it falls into the Ryan-Centric category, I still don't get all that stuff, but PLEASE give it a chance, I promise it will be good. This story goes along with my other story, "Gabriella's (not so) Better Half" but I don't think its necessary to read that before this, but it might make it easier to understand. Here goes, and I don't own anything btw.

**My Way**

"Hey Ryan, how do you think you did on your final?" Gabriella asked me as she ran down the hall and gave me a hug, I loved the feeling of her being close to me.

"Well, probably not as well as YOU, but I think I did alright." I replied with a shy grin.

"I'm sure you did fine, you always manage to get by, even though you like NEVER study, or really ever do your work…" she said.

"What are you trying to say, that I'm lazy?" I asked playfully.

"More or less…" she said with a laugh, her beautiful laugh.

I must say, I really do enjoy these playful fights we get into.

"Your still on for tonight right?" she asked me.

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?" I responded, even though I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"HELLO, the beach? Celebrating the start of the most awesomest, coolest summer EVER… well, at least 'til next summer." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, of course I'm going, 7:30 at the beach, I'll be there." I replied, as I saw someone creep up behind Gabriella, giving me a 'shushing' gesture.

Gabriella looked at me a little strangely, noticing I was looking at something behind her, but before she could turn around, he slid his hands in front of her eyes.

"Oh wow, let me guess who this is… Jason maybe?" Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Wow Gabi, that hurts, it really does." Troy said as he removed his hands from in front of her eyes, spun her around, and gave her a kiss.

"How are you?" Troy asked her.

"I'm fine thank you." Gabriella answered with a smile, her eyes never leaving their comfortable stare on his.

Troy looked up at me, "Hey Ryan," he said as he gave me a high five, "How'd you do on that final?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer, but before I could…

"Ummm, your late, I already asked him that." Gabriella said.

"Oh, well EXCUSE me." Troy said with a laugh, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

He looked back to me, "You gonna be there tonight right?"

I started to talk, but she cut me off again.

"Ummm, you late on that one to." Gabriella said.

"You know what?" Troy asked her, as he pulled her closer to him.

"What?" she replied.

"I love you." He said.

They kissed, and I rolled my eyes again, before saying, "I'll catch you guys later."

I don't think they even heard me, she never did. Don't get me wrong, Gabi and I are like, best friends. I can tell her anything, and I trust her completely, but that's all I'll ever be to her, her best friend, nothing less, nothing more. But I wanted more, I wanted so much more. But things like that don't happen to me, I don't get that lucky. I really wish I could tell her, but I don't wanna complicate her relationship with Troy.

I started walking out of school and I saw my sister Sharpay, talking with her boyfriend.

"Hey guys." I said as I came up to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey bro." she replied.

"What's up Ry." Zeke said, as we smashed fists.

"You ready to go Shar?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said, before turning back to Zeke, "So I'll see you tonight right?"

"Of course." Zeke said.

She gave him a quick kiss, and we walked back to my car. I was pretty quiet, I guess she noticed.

"You okay Ry?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied instinctively, I don't like it when people think something's wrong, not that it mattered with Sharpay.

We got into the car and I put on my seatbelt.

"It's her again isn't it?" Sharpay asked.

I let out a faint smile, Sharpay always knew what was getting at me, maybe it was the whole "twin telepathy thing," I really don't know. I simply nodded.

"Ryan…" Sharpay said, "You have to seriously get over her. Gabriella is with Troy, and I'm sorry to break it to you, but their not breaking up any time soon."

"And I don't want them to." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yes you do." She said, and I smiled, because deep down, I really did.

"So maybe I do." I said with a laugh.

"You want me to find you someone Ryan, I know a TON of girls who want you. They ask about you all the time, it's a little annoying actually." Sharpay suggested.

I shook my head, I didn't like the idea of being set up.

"I'll do things my way." I replied simply.

Sharpay wasn't content with that. "Are you sure Ryan, cause, as much as you try and act like it, you aren't happy."

"I'm fine Shar, really." I replied.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, Danielle likes you… or so I've heard." she said.

"I said I'm gonna do things my way." I responded.

"Whatever you say." Sharpay said, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"Hey Shar, can I ask you somthin?" I asked.

"Sure Ry." She answered.

"Does it make me a bad person, if whenever I see Troy, especially with Gabi, I wanna walk right up to him, and kill him?" I asked.

Sharpay let out a laugh, "Not at all Ryan, not at all."

**I know it was a little short, but I just wanted to get it started. Hope you guys liked it, I promise that it will get better as the story goes on. Read and Review. **


	2. Beach Bonfire

Hello everybody, thank you for the reviews I got in the first chapter : Here's the next part in the story, and btw I don't own anything.

**Beach Bonfire **

Everyone was already at the beach, everyone that is, except for Gabriella and Troy. Chad was complaining about them being late because he wanted to eat.

At around 8, they finally showed up.

After greeting everyone, we all grabbed some food and ate. I tried to sit next to Gabriella, but she was next to Taylor, and of course, Troy.

Somehow, our meal ended up being mostly desserts that Zeke had brought along. After we finished up, Zeke suggested a little game of football. It sounded like a good idea, so Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and I gave it a shot.

We didn't end up playing for long, after all the food and stuff, we decided it was a bad idea.

We started walking back to the girls, but suddenly, Zeke pulled me aside.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I think I'm gonna do it." He said hesitantly.

I kind of rolled my eyes at him, "You've been saying that for a few weeks now man, I don't think I even believe you anymore."

"No, I'm serious this time." He insisted.

"Okay, then why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Because, I just wanted to make _sure_…" he started to say.

I cut him off, knowing exactly where he was going, "YES, for the one MILLIONTH time, she likes you." I said reassuringly.

"Alright, here goes nothing." He said as he walked over to my sister.

I saw him ask her something, she smiled, and they walked down the beach together.

"Oh, my God, is he gonna ask her finally, Ryan?" asked Taylor.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get to nervous." I said with a laugh, as I sat down with everyone else.

Just then, Gabriella's phone began to ring.

I watched closely as she talked to who I assumed was her mom.

After a few minutes, she hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta go, my mom has some 'urgent news' that is so important that I have to come home immediately." She said with obvious frustration as she looked over to Troy. "Do you mind taking me home right now, Troy?"

"Of course not. I'll see you guys later." He said as he and Gabriella said their goodbyes to Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, and I.

"Oh my God, call me later and tell me what happens with Zeke and Sharpay." Gabriella said as she hugged Taylor.

"I will." She said as everyone waved goodbye.

"I hope everything is okay with Gabriella." Kelsi said as she laid her head on Jason's shoulder, it sounded important."

"You just worry too much." I replied.

I couldn't help but watch as Gabriella walked away, Troy's arm wrapped around her. You would think by now I would be used to seeing them, but I don't think I ever will.

I got up, and walked away from the group without saying a word.

Once I was a fairly far distance from everyone, I sat down. I just starred out over the water, thinking about her. If only I was the one who was with her right now, I really wish I was. Just as I started to get lost in my thoughts, Kelsi came up and brought me back to reality.

"Ryan?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Kelsi." I said softly.

"Are you okay?" her caring voice made me feel a little better.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded, hoping she would believe me… she didn't.

"Wow, okay, let's try again, but this time, tell the truth." She said with a laugh, "Are you okay?"

"Your not letting this go are you?" I asked her, realizing that I was about to let her in on my secret.

She simply shook her head.

I let out a sigh.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Promise."

"Not even Jason?" I wanted to be sure.

"Not even Jason." She said.

"Okay, so there's this girl…" I said.

"No really? Never saw that one coming." She said sarcastically, "So what's the problem?"

"She has a boyfriend." I said.

"Well, I'm sure Troy and them could do _something_ about that." Kelsi said with a chuckle, "you know how they love getting into trouble like that."

I smiled faintly, "There's a little problem with that, the girl's boyfriend, is Troy."

"TROY'S CHEATING ON GABRIELLA?!?" Kelsi shouted.

"No" I said, trying to calm her down, "the girl _is_ Gabriella."

Kelsi was speechless.

I started explaining everything to her. For some reason, I felt really comfortable talking with Kelsi, don't really know why, but I did.

After a couple of hours, we all left.

Sharpay and Zeke finally got together, and Kelsi knows about my little secret. Interesting night.

**Okay, okay, I know that was short, and I know it was pretty boring. But just go with it, I needed to get that out of the way, I promise, things will start getting better next chapter, PROMISE. **


	3. The Mall

Hello everybody, thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter ;) Okay, starting with this chapter, things will start getting interesting, as in an actual plot, haha. Enjoy, btw I don't own anything.

**The Mall**

I was sitting at the computer, when suddenly Sharpay came in and gave me a SUFFOCATING hug.

"Hey Ryan." She said cheerfully.

"Ummm, hey, Shar," I struggled to say, "nice to see you and all, but I can't breathe."

She eased up and grabbed a seat next to me.

"So what's got you so excited this morning?" I asked even though I knew exactly what it was.

"Me and Zeke are together now." She said happily.

"Wow, I am so in shock." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

She kind of glared at me and said, "And Zeke tells me you had something to do with it?"

"Well, all I did was tell him how obsessed with him you are." The expression on her face after I told her that was priceless.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?!?" she screamed as she stood up and slapped my shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Sharpay said as she calmed back down, "Well, I came up with an idea to thank you."

"For some reason I'm getting a bad feeling about this." I responded, my eyes still glued to the computer.

"I'm gonna take you to the mall with me today." Sharpay exclaimed excitedly.

I stopped what I was doing, and spun my chair around to face her, "How is that, saying 'Thank You' to me."

"Because I'm gonna buy you some stuff." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Define, 'stuff'" I told her.

"Ummm, I dunno, a hat?" Sharpay said.

"Yes, cause that's definitely what I need more of." I responded.

"Okay, okay, how about a video game or something?" she asked.

"Metal Gear?" I really could use that game.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sharpay said as she began to walk out.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna go there, buy the game, and then spend a few hours shopping for clothes… for you?" I asked her, knowing that was her plan.

Sharpay put her hand to her heart, faking being hurt, "Why ever would you think that?" and with that, she was gone.

After a few hours we were about ready to go, but I was still a little reluctant.

"Come on Ryan, I really am gonna buy you that game if you come along?" Sharpay pleaded.

"I dunno Shar, I really don't feel like following you around carrying your bags today." I said from the couch.

Sharpay tilted her head, rolled her eyes and said, "Gabriella's gonna be there."

With that, I turned off the TV and got off the couch, "Well, I'm ready to go."

During the drive to the mall, I found out that not only Gabriella was gonna be there, but the whole gang. It was kind of a let down, I mean don't get me wrong, I really love hanging out with everyone, but that would mean less time I would have with Gabriella.

We got there and eventually met up with mostly everybody, everyone except Taylor and Gabriella.

Sharpay walked up to Zeke, "Hey Zeke."

"Hey Shar." His response was followed by uncontrollable giggling from the pair.

"You guys make me sick by the way." Chad added in.

I shook my head as the three of them started to talk, and walked over to Jason, Kelsi, and Troy.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothin much, just waiting for Gabi to get here." Troy said.

I couldn't help but wince when I heard him say that, Kelsi probably noticed because she gave me a reassuring smile.

We started talking about this and that, and after a few minutes, Taylor and Gabriella arrived.

I gave them both hugs, and couldn't help but notice Gabriella looked, a little lost.

So the ten of us started walking around, we were all in one big group for a while, but eventually broke up into smaller groups, I ended up being with Zeke and my sister.

It was a little weird, with them being all lovey-dovey and stuff, but she did buy me the game. After that though, I just decided to let them be alone.

I started walking around the mall, and ended up in the food court. Since I was there, I decided to grab something to eat.

So I bought myself a cinnamon roll and sat down to eat. No less than one bite into the pastry, and all of a sudden, Gabriella showed up.

She was kind of looking around, by then I was a little concerned, she wasn't acting like herself.

I kind of motioned her over, and she sat down.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her.

"Ummm, yea, I'm fine." She replied softly.

"Are you sure? You seem a little… out of it today." I really was worried.

She shook her head, smiled, and said, "Yea, I'm fine, it's just, I'm tired from the bonfire last night."

I nodded, not really believing her, but realizing I should drop it for now. "So why aren't you hanging out with Troy?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I just kinda wandered off I guess."

"So what was so urgent that you had to leave last night?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was nothing, just my mom being way over-protective, like USUAL." She said.

"What are you talking about, your mom isn't that bad."

"Yeah, well, what did I miss?" she asked, "Heard about Sharpay and Zeke."

"Yeah, kinda makes me sick seeing them together though." I told her.

"Oh, cause you like her right?" she asked.

I nearly choked on my cinnamon roll.

"What did you just say?" I said as I dropped my fork and knife.

"Ummm, you like Sharpay… don't you?" she seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" If I wasn't worried before, I definitely was now.

"Yea, yea, I was just uhhh, kidding, haha, got you." She stood up, "I'll catch up with you later okay? Bye." With that, she was gone.

I couldn't help but sit there and think to myself, what the hell just happened here?

"Oh my gosh, Ryan, Zeke is sooooooo AWESOME!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Wow I haven't heard you say that since like, we were in the car… 1 MINUTE AGO!"

"Shut up!" she said playfully.

"So aren't you glad you came?" she asked.

"Yea, hey did you notice anything, different about Gabi tonight?" I asked her.

"Ummm, not really, but I don't pay as close attention to her as YOU do. Why?" Sharpay responded.

"Oh, never mind."

Maybe I was imagining things, but today, I dunno, Gabi just seemed, _different_.

**See, I think that was better now, but my opinion doesn't matter. What does matter is what you guys think, so let me know. Read and Review.**


	4. Chad's House

Okay, first order of business is, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YOU GUYS. My computer was out of it, and I had to get a new hard drive blah blah blah. I still don't have Microsoft Office, but I downloaded Open Office just so I could update. Anyways, Happy New Year to everyone, and here is the long overdue update. I do not own any of the characters here.

**Chad's House**

"Shar?" I called out to my sister.

All I heard was a groan coming from her room.

I took a quick glance at the clock which read 12:30.

_How could she still be asleep? _I asked myself.

"Mom and dad left already, and I'm goin out for a while." I yelled as I started walking downstairs.

Another tired groan emitted from the room.

_I'll take that as an, 'Okay Ryan have fun.'_

I got into my car, and started to drive away. I really didn't have anything in particular I wanted to do, but I didn't wanna just be at home, listening to Sharpay go on and on about how great Zeke is. I love my sister and all, but seriously, I GET IT.

I guess what really bothers me when she talks about Zeke is it makes me feel lonely. Why can't I get the girl I want? NO, stop thinking about her Ryan, need to get my mind off of her because it isn't gonna happen. That's what I'll do right now, I'll go try to find a girl.

This is the best idea I've had in a while. Alright, finding a girl... where to go for that, mall. I quickly swerved the car in the appropriate direction.

Alright Ryan, let's start looking.

I started walking around, trying to think up a game plan. Okay, where would I find an attractive girl, where does Sharpay go...

Wait, did I say my sister is attractive? Is that weird? Oh my gosh, it must be that stuff Gabriella was saying earlier.

NO, no Gabriella right now, just forget the whole Gabriella and Sharpay thing and move on.

Hollister, alright, I guess it starts here.

Alright, tons of girls in here, let's see who the prospects are. After taking into account the girls that were WAY too old, WAY too young, or who were there with what seemed to be their boyfriend. This left me with about 5 girls.

I had to eliminate three right off the bat because, not trying to be mean or anything, they were ugly, leaving me with two. First girl had long, straight, black hair. She was really, really hot and all, but she seems a little too, party all the time type for me. Now the other girl was about 5'6, long brownish blonde hair, and really cute. I guess we have a winner.

I walked up to her, not really knowing what to say, but I was gonna go for it.

"Hey." Wow, creative Ryan.

She glanced up at me, "Ummm, Hi." she replied hesitantly.

"Soooo, do you-" I started to say.

"Look, before you say, anything else, I have a boyfriend." she said quickly.

"See ya." I said as I waved goodbye and left.

Wow, that went, not well at all, and worst of all, now I'm hungry. I decided to take a little break from my little search for some ice cream.

I got some strawberry ice cream and took a seat. A few bites into it, and guess who I see walking towards me.

"Hey Ryan." Taylor said as she gave me a hug.

I had just put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, but I managed to mumble "Hey Tay."

She wasn't alone though, "Oh, hey Gabi."

"Hey."

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just doing a little shopping to kill time until tonight." Taylor said.

"Tonight?"

"You didn't hear about Chad's?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Apparently not, what's going on?"

"Errrr, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Sharpay." Taylor responded. "Gabi, explain please, I'll meet you in the car." she said before storming off.

"Well, ummmm, Taylor said the whole gang is going over to Chad's to hang out tonight, so just be there." Gabriella explained.

"Okay, I'll head home and get ready." I told her before giving her a hug and walking out.

I got home to find Sharpay finishing up her makeup.

"Well hello there sis, anything you were supposed to tell me?"

"Oh, we're all going over to Chad's pretty soon, you better get ready." She said with a smile.

I quickly got ready and then Sharpay and I drove over to Chad's place.

When we got there, everyone was pretty much there except for Taylor and Gabriella.

We had just gotten through saying hello to everyone when the bell rang and the pair showed up. I'm not too sure how it happened, but we ended up playing truth or dare, very original I thought.

We started playing, and ended up getting the usual truth questions and random dares. When it came to the point where Gabi asked Troy truth or dare, she ended up asking a pretty original dare.

"I dare you to let me hold your phone for a week." she said.

I thought it was interesting, and apparently so did Chad and my sister, because somehow, they managed to get all of us involved to.

Gabriella went to the kitchen, and I took advantage of the situation and followed her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello."

"So what's the deal with that dare, kinda weird don't you think?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno, but you know you can't go without your cell." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well I guess we'll see. So, are you okay?" I asked her, I really was curious as to why she seemed so different.

She seemed to be a little worried, "What do you mean? I'm just, me."

"Well, I dunno, you just seemed, not the same." I couldn't really explain it.

"Yeah, I got that. Look, I'm going back in the other room." And then she was gone.

The rest of the night went pretty well. By the end of it, it was just Troy, Chad, me, and my sister.

"Hey Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied and walked over to me. "What's up?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Gabriella?" I really was worried.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Why?" Troy wasn't as concerned.

"I dunno, I guess I was just worried." I shrugged.

"I don't think it's a big deal, she's just trying different stuff or something." Troy said.

"RYAN!" Sharpay called from the other room.

I walked back in.

"Can we go now, I'm tired." she whined.

"Yea, let's go home."

**Okay, I know that this was kinda boring, but I think I needed to add this chapter in to further the story. Keep reading this, I promise it will get more interesting in the later chapters. On a side note, I should have a new story up on my fictionpress account pretty soon. Click on the homepage link in my profile. Read and Review.**


	5. News

Hello everyone, I know its been a while, and I apologize, but here's the next chapter. Italics are Ryan's thoughts, and I don't own anything except the plot here btw.

**News**

A Few Days Later

I was sound asleep having a fantastic dream about penguins and chocolate pudding, when all of a sudden the phone started ringing. I reached over to my dresser and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the open phone.

"RYAN, I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT STUFF TO TELL YOU!" Came the voice of my hysterical twin sister.

I couldn't help but pull the phone away from my ear because of how loud she was, "Shar, calm down okay. First of all, what time is it?"

"RYAN IT'S 11:23? And since when do you sleep in?" Sharpay said.

Whoa, almost time for lunch, "Alright, alright I'm sorry, what's up?"

"It's, complicated, I'll tell you when I get home from Taylor's." Sharpay told me.

"Ummm, okay, well, if that's the case, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL AND WAKE ME UP?" I shouted.

"Cause I need you to pick me up?" she explained.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she couldn't see me.

"Ryan stop rolling your eyes and get over here." She said.

"You know, I really hate when you do the whole 'freaky twin thing.'" I responded. "I'll be there in a few."

What could be going on?

I got in my car and drove over to Taylor's house and rang the doorbell. Taylor answered the door and the inside looked like a mess. I guess Kelsi and Gabi already left and Shar was the last one there.

I was starting to get really curious as to what was going on, so once we got in the car "Okay Shar, what's up?"

She didn't say anything, she just kinda sat there, looking out the window, "I'll tell you at home, I'm still trying to figure out how to explain everything."

"You could like, start at the beginning, and end at the, you know... end?" I suggested.

She didn't respond. I guess I'll have to wait the few minutes until we reached the house.

We walked in and took a seat on the couch, I didn't bother to ask about it, I figured she would just start up.

"Okay, so you know how I slept over at Tay's last night?"

I gave her a confused look, "Ummm, yeah, obviously seeing as I just picked you up from there."

She took a breath, and seemed to be thinking really hard about something, "Well, Gabi was there, but then she left and went back to her house to hang out with Troy."

_That's really not what I wanted to hear._

"But a few hours later she came back." Sharpay continued.

_YES! MAYBE THEY BROKE UP... I mean, that would be terrible._

"And she kinda had an... interesting story to tell." Sharpay said a little hesitantly.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, interesting, in the sense that she's pretty much been in San Diego for a week or so." Sharpay explained.

_Wait, what? But she was_... "What?"

_Now I'm lost._

"Yeah, oh, and by the way, she has a twin sister."

_Twin sister? _"Wait, so, her twin sister has been here?"

Sharpay nodded, "Her name's Vanessa, and she's been living with her and Gabi's dad in San Diego."

_This just keeps getting weirder._

"That night, when we had a bonfire, and Troy took Gabi home early because her mother had 'important news,' turns out it was her dad and Vanessa. After the awkward explanation of what was going on, Gabriella went to San Diego to spend time with her dad for two weeks, and Vanessa was gonna stay here with their mom."

"Wait, why didn't she tell anyone?" I asked curiously.

"WILL YOU HOLD ON!" Sharpay screamed, causing me to jump back a little. "I was getting there. Now, in all the excitement, she forgot to tell anyone once she left. Plus, she left her cell phone here. The whole time she was in San Diego, she was busy with her dad, so she really didn't have time."

"Well, I find it a little hard to believe she wouldn't even try and call Troy..." I said.

"Well, don't you remember what happened at Chad's the other night... with the cell phones?" my sister asked.

_Oh shit, the cell phone dare._

"Yeah, apparently her sister is like, total 'Evil Twin' status." Sharpay said annoyed.

"So, you're telling me that this whole time, it wasn't even Gabriella?" I asked.

Sharpay nodded.

"I told you there was something different about her." I said, she replied by sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well, that's more than Troy can say." Sharpay said.

_Oh my gosh, _"So Troy was kissing Vanessa this whole time?"

She just nodded again.

"How did Gabi take that?" Stupid question.

"How do you think?" Sharpay asked sarcastically.

"I gotta go." I said as I rushed out the door.

**Well, I know it was kinda short, but I think it was good. It was supposed to be longer, but the last part is, well, uncertain. I need to consult with someone about how I'm gonna go about doing it, (that means you larabaybee) Read and Review.**

**PS. My other story, "I've Always Been Here" is up on my fictionpress account. It's the homepage link from my profile here. Be sure to check it out, it's one of the reasons this update has taken a while, I think you guys would like it. Completely original stuff, hehe.**


	6. A Nice Chat

**Hey everybody, so sorry for the lack of updates lately. It's been a combination of school, laziness, and honestly, being a little more concerned with my story on fictionpress. Nevertheless, I'm here right now, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.**

**A Nice Chat**

I started out for Gabriella's house with mixed emotions. I know I SHOULDN'T be enjoying this, but I gotta say, I'm pretty happy with this recent turn of events. I do want Gabriella to be happy and all, but still, I want her to be happy with ME. It's nothing against Troy either, I mean, he's cool and all, and when it's just Troy, by himself, I have no problem with him. BUT, when it's Troy _and_ Gabriella, I must say, I really hate him.

I kept trying to think of what I would say to Gabi when I got to her house. You'd think that after all this time that I would have everything planned out, but I have no idea what to do.

_Should I tell her how I feel? Would that be too fast? Should I just comfort her and be her best friend, like I always do?_

Anything could happen really, I guess I'll try to just not mess anything up too bad.

I finally got to her house and I rang the doorbell. I was soon greeted by Mrs. Montez.

"Hi Mrs. Montez, is Gabi here?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, she's in her room Ryan, go right ahead." she said as she ushered me inside. "Ryan?"

"Yes Mrs. Montez?" I asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" I guess there was a bit of 'obvious tension' between Gabi and her sister.

"Not really, but that's why I'm here." I said before I started heading upstairs to Gabi's room.

I got there and lightly knocked on the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now mom!" Gabriella called out from inside.

I laughed a little, and then slowly opened the door, peaking my head inside, "Umm, Gabi?"

I saw her head shoot up from the pile of blankets on her bed, "RYAN!" she screamed and jumped up.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw her face light up. She ran over to me, and I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Hey, you wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down, "Why should I bother, Sharpay probably told you the whole story anyway." she laughed... I love her laugh.

"So its true then? I mean, the whole twin thing?" I asked, I still wasn't POSITIVE on it after all.

She nodded slightly.

"Wow, that's, a little rough." I said

"Yeah, just a little bit." she sighed sarcastically. "I really hate Vanessa right now."

"Don't say that, 'hate' is such a strong word, especially for your sister."

"Who I've known for what, all of a few hours? I think 'hate' works fine" Gabriella pouted.

"Gabi..." I said.

"Ryan..." She repeated. "Why are you trying to defend her anyway? You don't even know her."

"Exactly, it's called giving her the 'benefit of the doubt.'" I insisted.

"Ryan, she pretended to be me, she lied to all of you guys, and stole my boyfriend. Why should we give her anything?" She seemed a little shocked that I didn't seem as mad at Vanessa as she probably was.

"Well she _is_ your twin sister, and that's a pretty tight bond, if I do say so myself."

"That's different Ryan, you've known Sharpay your whole life, and she never tried to steal your boyfriend from you." She said.

I thought for a moment, "Was that a gay joke?"

Gabi responded by throwing a pillow at me, "Guess not."

"YOU THINK!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Look, why don't you tell me what happened." I insisted. "Everything that happened when you got back here to Albuquerque last night."

"Okay, well, I was coming back from San Diego, and I walked into my house, WHERE I THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY, but when I went upstairs to me room, I found my sister kissing my boyfriend." Gabriella said in one breath.

"Okay... So that wasn't exactly the welcome home party you were expecting." I said sarcastically.

Gabriella starred at me for a moment, "Do I have to hit you with the pillow again?"

"Alright, alright." I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder, "Have you tried talking to either of them?"

"Not so much with Vanessa, but I had a pretty interesting chat with Troy last night." Gabriella said.

"Figures." I said. "And?"

"And, we're on a break." Gabriella said plainly.

"And by a 'break' do you mean like a real break, or a 'Ross and Rachel' kinda break thing?" I asked curiously.

"Define what a 'real break' is." She said.

"I dunno." I really didn't, "What are you gonna do?"

Gabriella shrugged, "That's your job, being one of my best friends, you're supposed to tell me what to do."

"Well, I uh, guess you have to think things through a little bit." I suggested.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"The only thing I'm wondering about is, if Vanessa knew you would be coming home, why would she be all over Troy?" I asked.

"Well, I came home kinda early." Gabriella said, "Didn't Sharpay tell you?"

I shook my head, wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh, well, something kinda happened in San Diego..." Gabriella trailed off.

"Okay, well, that's specific..." I said, a little confused.

I guess it must have been something pretty rough, considering she started to tear up.

"Okay, well, let's see. Everything was going great in San Diego, until I, you know, almost got raped." Gabriella said, as she looked away.

I was pretty shocked, to say the least. "Wait, what?"

**Sorry to end it right there guys, but I'm in a real writer's block right now. I was gonna have a long detailed description right here, but it wouldn't be good if I wrote it out right now. There will be one at the start of the next chapter though. Read and Review.**


End file.
